The Demon of ANBU
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: They say love works in mysterious ways, when one's heart gets broken another one comes and heals it. Watch as a certain feline Jinchuuriki marks her territory on a blonde fox, how would that change his life? Naruto and Yugito Will Be the same age.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: They say love works in mysterious ways, when one's heart gets broken another one comes and heals it. Watch as a certain feline Jinchuuriki marks her territory on a blonde fox.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto sadly, I wish I did. This will be a strict Naruto x Yugito ONLY! No harems. This is the rewrite of my first fic Demon of ANBU. Naruto will have two contracts one for Toads and the other will be Yugito's summoning contract **

"**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Yugito," - Person Speaking.

"_Yugito,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Yugito,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Yugito,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Claiming a Fox**

* * *

It's been five months since Naruto and Jiraiya left, five months since he made a promise to his pink haired teammate. He looked up at the sky and thought about what happened yesterday, Tenten had sent him a letter via messenger hawk and broke up with him. She said that she couldn't wait three years for him to come back and that when he came back they could try their relationship again.

"Hey sensei, I was wondering if you could actually train me. I mean really train me, I don't want to learn how to use the Fox's chakra I want to get strong through my own power. Using his chakra feels like it's nothing but a crutch in my opinion and it really isn't helping me get stronger." Naruto said while shocking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya never once thought that Naruto would basically demand to be properly trained, he had an idea about having Naruto train to use the Fox's chakra as a so he'd have an advantage against his opponents. He never once trained a Jinchuuriki before in his life but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Are you sure Gaki? I mean if I do train you I'm going to want nothing but pure perfection, I trained your father to the dirt until everything he learned was perfect in my eyes," Jiraiya replied while looking at him with curious eyes.

"Yes I'm posi-" He never got to finish before Jiraiya slammed his knee into his stomach causing Naruto to spit out blood. His eyes went wide as he felt Jiraiya's knee embed itself in his stomach once again, he wasn't expecting him to be attacked out of the blue like this.

"Rule one: always be on guard. You fail to be on guard you'll be dead, an enemy will always be trying to kill you whether you're trying to capture them or not," Jiraiya said with a cold voice as he watched Naruto slowly and shakily stand up while gripping his stomach.

Before Naruto could respond he felt a fist connect with his jaw as he was sent flying towards a tree making it snap under the force of his body. Jiraiya looked at his apprentice with cold eyes, "Rule two: the enemy will not stop until you're dead, I will keep coming at you until you come at me with the intent to kill." He finished before his clone rushed forward and gripped the blonde by his face before slamming him into the ground.

"STAND UP NOW!" Jiraiya shouted as he watched his clone slam his knee into Naruto's stomach before slamming his elbow in his jaw. "IF THIS IS HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE THEN I SHOULD DROP YOU FROM BEING MY APPRENTICE!" Jiraiya shouted while Naruto glared at him with the same eye's Minato had when he became serious.

"Once I'm through with you Naruto, you'll be strong enough to take on an ANBU commander and win. I'm going to push you until you hate me, you'll be an S-Rank shinobi once I finish training you have I'll have you use your clones to work on muscle memory and chakra control. You're going to have your clones practice the rasengan until you can do it with one hand in under a second." Jiraiya stayed while looking at the blonde, he was going to break Naruto's limits and make him a shinobi who would be more feared than his father ever was.

* * *

It's been a month since Jiraiya started taking Naruto's training serious and during that month Naruto was able to fully master the **Rasengan** with one hand and to make it appear in under a second. His once nonexistent taijutsu became more dangerous as he was given scrolls and instructions on how to properly perform each step, Jiraiya was a true slave driver.

If he felt like Naruto wasn't performing his steps or anything that he didn't consider perfect he was forced to spar, it wouldn't be right away either it'd be either when he was sleeping, eating, drinking or using the bathroom. It made him to slowly develop a sixth sense for unexpected attacks, it got to the point where Jiraiya would hire bandits and missing nin to attack him unexpectedly with the intent to kill.

It gave Naruto a choice to fight and knock them out or kill them all and survive. If he chose wrong then Jiraiya would keep having them go after Naruto until he killed them, he wanted the blonde to know what it was like to kill someone and how to handle situations where if you only knock your opponent unconscious and they kept coming after you.

"Yo-you're a-a fuc-fucking slave driver!" Naruto said as he glared at his sensei, as he stood back on his feet and assumed his taijutsu position again. He put his right fist in front of his face which was slightly tilted to the the left, while his left fist was placed over his stomach. It was a new taijutsu that he was trying to create, one that made enemies underestimate it since he wanted it to look like it was full of holes to be torn apart, it was meant for speed, unpredictability, and power.

"You wanted me to truly train you so now let's do it again, your taijutsu is unorthodox but it'd definitely suit you since you're unpredictable." Jiraiya said as he got into the goken stance they slowly circled each other before Naruto rushed in and dropped his stances before disappearing in a seal-less Shunshin.

Jiraiya brought his arms up and blocked an axe kick from his apprentice before pushing him off only to feel a ball explode in his eyes. A burning sensation could be felt as he wiped the powder off and calmed his nerves. "Good, you're using your unpredictability against your opponents to give you an advantage." Jiraiya said while praising his student before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's senses went on full alert as he dropped into a full split before laying on his back and hooking his legs around Jiraiya causing him to lose balance before pulling out a hidden hidden kunai from his jacket sleeve and trying to stab him through the heart. Grabbing his wrist and snapping it Jiraiya kneed him in the face causing him to dispel.

"Have to admit brat I didn't expect you to be able to do the splits, even I winced a bit while watching that." Jiraiya said as he shuddered.

"You'll have to thank the crazy snake lady for forcing me to learn how to be flexible, I mean who teaches a six year old to learn how to do the splits? Either way I'm grateful she taught me that, only you and her know I can do the splits and I plan to keep it that way." Naruto huffed out in annoyance as one more person knew his dark secret.

"Whatever brat, I sent a scroll to Tsunade and she's letting you take missions, from C to B rank, until you get more experience then I'll have you start taking A and S rank missions." He said while looking at his student.

"Alright, so what's my first mission? Naruto asked him while stretching and doing his yoga that Anko forced him to learn when she first met him saying something like "a mother knows best Gaki-chan!" He loved his crazy self proclaimed adopted mother.

"Your first mission is to take the Chunin exams in Kumo, by the time you get back to the village I'm going to make sure you're an Elite Jounin one that surpasses even Kakashi in terms of skills." Jiraiya said while looking at his pupil with a smirk on his face.

"When does the Chunin exams take place in Kumo?" Naruto asked wondering if he had enough time to train for them since his first one ended badly.

"Don't worry about when it's happening just know this, you're going to be training until you can beat all of their asses, and when they find out you're my apprentice all the ladies will flock over to see ME JIRAIYA THE GALLANT!" Jiraiya yelled in a Jiraiya like fashion with a perverted laugh making Naruto sweatdrop, "_maybe he'll never stop being a pervert." _Naruto thought to himself.

"I promise you this Naruto, you will will pass the Chunin exams and you will definitely be promoted to Chunin Gaki. I'm going to beat strategies and tactics, you're going to be the shinobi that I know you can become."

* * *

Three months passed by and Jiraiya had been teaching Naruto about strategies and tactics and especially Fūinjutsu, he wanted him to be prepared since he knew the Raikage daughter had made it to the finals, Yugito Nii the adopted daughter of the Raikage and the Jinchuuriki of the two tailed cat. He watched as his and Naruto's clones were working on seals to suppress at least a tails worth of a Jinchuuriki's chakra, this would definitely be his ace in the hole.

"Alright Gaki have ten of your clones work on your Kenjutsu, another ten will work on taijutsu, the third group will work on chakra control and ninjutsu, while the last group will work on _that _technique. I know it's only a theory but if you're able to work out all the kinks you'll definitely be unstoppable." Jiraiya said while looking at his student who was working out.

In just nine months Naruto had changed his diet and started eating more vegetables, fruits, healthy fats and meat. He had gone from 4'11 up to 5'5, he had slowly been developing a lean and toned body. His muscles were slowly becoming defined and toned, his abs were slowly coming through and his chest was starting to develop, in a few years he'd have an athletic and muscular body.

"Remember kid we have two more weeks until the finals of the exam and even if you can somehow make it use it for only a minute, you'll have a severe advantage over everyone," Jiraiya stayed while he watched his student put on a dark purple shirt. He was trying for figure out where he got some new clothes but brushed it off as him going shopping while he was in Kumo after the first part of the exams.

"Hey sensei, I know you wanted me to add my element chakra to the Rasengan, and with it it could become more powerful. Since we found out that I have a wind affinity I want to test it out against a normal Rasengan. I have my clones working on splitting the waterfall that you found, but are there any other ways to master wind chakra?" Naruto asked while fixing a katana strapped to his back, he was still having a hard time trying to get it to work, he to use a clone which frustrated him but even with the clone it became unstable.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Gaki we can deal with that in the later. For right now I want you to focus on fuinjutsu the most, since you're going to fight a Jinchuuriki you're going to need to have an advantage against her even if you're able to suppress a tails worth of her chakra then you can have the advantage. They don't know about your status as a Jinchuuriki so you have the advantage, you won't use its chakra unless you want and I know you want to get strong by your own strength." Jiraiya said while looking at his student.

Naruto just nodded not wanting to tel Jiraiya about Yugito already knowing he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. "Hey sensei I'm going to head back and get something to eat alright." Naruto said while looking at his sensei who nodded since he had to meet a contact soon.

* * *

After watching his sensei leave Naruto went into town and found the shop he was looking for, he smiled a little and slowly shook his head, "_of course of all places it'd be here." _He chuckled to himself as opened the door and walked in. Looking around he found the table he was looking for and sat down across from the person.

"You know if you're going to ignore me, then maybe I shouldn't have to pay for you sushi." Naruto teases before the person across from him out the menu down and sent him a small glare, he noticed the few hickeys in their neck and couldn't help but blush as a memory came back.

"Like hell you're paying for my sushi since you said you were taking me on a date, and why do you have them covered up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned in closer making him blush.

He released the henge around his neck revealing a few hickeys if his own as she smirked, her gold cat like eyes bore into his cerulean Fox like eyes. She was perfect in every word she was a goddess in his eyes and he couldn't help but steal a kiss from her.

She wasn't shocked when he started kissing her as she melted into the kiss, his lips were so soft and yet powerful in her mind. She felt him gently bite and tug at her bottom lip making her mewl in content.

"I missed you Foxy-kun." She said while Half lidded eyes from the kiss she just received.

"I missed you too Yugi-chan."

* * *

**A lot of people were mad when I deleted this story but don't worry I'm bringing it back with only Yugito as the pairing.**

**The reason I deleted it the first time was because I felt like I was rushing it and then I didn't have anything else to write and I couldn't think of anything else.**

**This will Strictly be Naruto x Yugito, Kurenai will be like an older sister figure for Naruto since Anko is his self proclaimed mother. Don't worry I have an idea for a flashback for this and I hope you guys will find it funny.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Homecoming

**Summary: They say love works in mysterious ways, when one's heart gets broken another one comes and heals it. Watch as a certain feline Jinchuuriki marks her territory on a blonde fox how will this change his life?**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto sadly, I wish I did. This will be a strict Naruto x Yugito ONLY! No harems. This is the rewrite of my first fic Demon of ANBU. Naruto will have two contracts one for Toads and the other will be Yugito's summoning contract **

**Authors Note: For Yugito's Summoning contract, it's between Saber tooth tigers and Panthers. I'll let you decide in the reviews!**

"**Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu" - Technique**

"Yugito," - Person Speaking.

"_Yugito,_" - Person Thinking.

"**Yugito,"** \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"_**Yugito,"**_ \- Demonic Voice/ Biju/ Boss Summon Speaking.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Homecoming **

* * *

_**Last time on The Demon Of Anbu**_

_"You know if you're going to ignore me, then maybe I shouldn't have to pay for you sushi." Naruto teased before the person across from him put the menu down and sent him a small glare, he noticed the few hickeys on their neck and couldn't help but blush as a memory came back._

_"Like hell, you're paying for my sushi since you said you were taking me on a date, and why do you have them covered up?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned in closer making him blush._

_He released the henge around his neck revealing a few hickeys if his own as she smirked, her gold cat like eyes bore into his cerulean Fox like eyes. She was perfect in every word she was a goddess in his eyes and he couldn't help but steal a kiss from her._

_She wasn't shocked when he started kissing her as she melted into the kiss, his lips were so soft and yet powerful in her mind. She felt him gently bite and tug at her bottom lip making her mewl in content._

_"I missed you Foxy-kun." She said while Half lidded eyes from the kiss she just received._

_"I missed you too Yugi-chan."_

* * *

"Oh Kami it's good to be back." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked towards the gates of the village. He missed his home and his friends, he couldn't wait to see them especially Anko.

He knew Anko was worried sick about him and it made him laugh a little how she'd constantly send snakes to check up on him while he was in a mission or not. He had to tell her that her "little Gaki-chan" wasn't dead.

"You know you're making it sound like what I did was a horrible thing." Jiraiya pouted, yes he went to the extreme to train Naruto but he wanted him to be prepared, he pushed him past his limits.

"You sent an multiple missing nin at me while I was in the hot springs and I had to run out of their in nothing but a towel." Naruto deadpanned while looking at his sensei.

When Yugito found out about it she got pissed especially when she heard that he developed a fangirl club because of said incident. He smiled at the memory of her trying to kill his fan club with her long nails while he held her back.

"Hey I did keep my promises didn't I?" Jiraiya smiled while looking at his godson, he couldn't help but feel pride in him. He surpassed all of his expectations and did it without complaining, he was proud of him for not only mastering his jutsu's but for creating some that he'd never think of himself.

"I heard that an ambassador from Kumo is coming in a few days to set up a alliance, is that true!" Naruto asked, he was hoping that he'd be able to see his kitten again. They managed to keep their relationship a secret and whenever he went on missions he'd always give her the locations of his hotel rooms so she could meet him.

"_I hope I can see you again." _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

"**Why do you have to date her of all people, that cat is a pervert." **Kurama growled out in annoyance while Naruto chuckled.

"_She's perfect, and she understands the life that we live. Plus pissing you off is an added bonus." _Naruto chuckled.

"**Insolent brat." **Kurama huffed out.

"_Overgrown carpet." _Naruto teased back.

"**Hairless ape." **He said with a smirk.

"If you're going to ignore me then maybe I should just leave foxy-kun." Yugito teased out while stealing some of his sushi and eating them.

"Do you have to keep stealing my sushi hime? I mean I've only had maybe three out of my twelve rolls." Naruto deadpanned before smiling at her.

"Then maybe you should learn to never eat sushi in front of me Foxy." She giggled while she attempted to steal another one of his sushi rolls.

"**Kitten just ride him already, don't let this man get away from you!" **A fiery blue cat yelled in her mind making Yugito blush at the scenes that were forced in her mind.

"_NIBI!" _Yugito yelled with a blush on her face, "_you should already know that we do have sex, you kept telling me to keep using my make my nails long so I can scratch at his back."_ She mentally stated and she was happy that she listened to her Biju, she had a smug look on her face when her claw marks didn't immediately heal.

"**I know kitten but look at him, I mean how could you not want to ride him right now." **Matatabi whined out, she was bored in her seal so being a part of hosts sex life made it entertaining.

"_I'll make sure we get some tonight alright."_ She smiled knowing it would keep her host quiet until they could see each other again.

"**YESSS!" **

"I have to say your sushi isn't half bad." Naruto said with a smile on his face while he held in of her sushi's in his chopsticks and ate it.

She looked at him and couldn't help but smile he was so perfect for him, he was patient and knew about the life they lived, to her he was the one that she wanted for life.

"You owe me a massage tonight Na-ru-to-kun." She whispered out seductively.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"_That was a year ago, we've both been busy with missions and what not, I hope I can see her again." _He thought to to himself.

"Gaki are you paying attention to me?" Jiraiya asked while looking at his apprentice.

"Sorry I was thinking about how I kicked your ass in my own book sales." Naruto smirked causing his teacher to pout, one of the deals that Jiraiya made with him was that if he was able to beat him in book sales that he'd tell him about his parents.

"You wrote a book with no smut in it, how is that possible that you were able to beat me in sales, you cheated didn't you." Jiraiya accuses him making Naruto develop a sweat drop.

"No I just know how to write without it focusing on only sex like a certain pervert." Naruto chuckled out.

"Do you want another training session?" Jiraiya smirked as he saw his apprentice pale, even though he improved in those three years Naruto still couldn't beat him even with his new and original jutsu.

"No, I don't want to get my ass kicked again like last week." Naruto said with a smile as they finally saw the village gates.

"You're finally learning gaki." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

"We're here and I can't wait to see granny, wonder if she'll give me the hat?" Naruto mused to himself with a smile on his face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself brat, you still need experience with politics and more experience on the field. The one thing about being Hokage is that you don't take missions so it makes you lose your edge." Jiraiya replied while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know sensei I was joking and besides seeing Gaara as the Kazekage was pretty funny to see, especially with all of that paperwork that he has to do." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he remembered seeing Gaara being buried under his paperwork.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her chair while looking at the paperwork in front of her, why did she agree to be the Hokage again? She hated the damn paperwork, she was bored and wanted to drink but her assistant hid all of her sake from her again.

"Stupid brat, should've just kept rejecting the damn hat and flicked his ass all the way to Iwa." Tsunade mumbled out in annoyance.

"Tell me how you really feel." A voice responded making her turn around immediately and seeing her blonde son and little brother figure.

"So you're finally back, have to say I missed you Naruto." Tsunade said with a warm gentle smile on her face while watching him hop off the windowsill.

"I missed you too Baa-chan." He replied while hugging his mother and grandmother figure.

"You got taller brat." She whispered in his chest while she felt him rubbing her back.

"Or maybe old age finally caught up with you and you just shrunk." He smiled as a tick mark appeared on her forehead as she punched him out the window.

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Tsunade shouted out in annoyance.

"Uhm Tsunade-sama, the ambassador of Kumo is here to see you." Shizune said with a sweatdrop, why did her master have to have such a short temper.

"Send then in and Shizune send an ANBU to grab the brat, they're going to be the one to show the Kumo ambassador around." Tsunade huffed out.

"Uhm hello?" A girl with blonde hair and gold car like eyes said while looking at the annoyed busty Hokage.

"So you're the Kumo delegate that drew the short end of the straw. So what's your name?" Tsunade asked while looking at the girl in front of her.

"Yugito, Nii Yugito." She replied with a bow.

"_I can't afford to piss her off since I've heard that her temper is worse than Raikage-sama's." _Yugito thought to herself as she overheard the commotion earlier while she was waiting outside the door.

"I apologize for the commotion earlier Yugito-san, I just had to deal with an idiot. He should be back soon and he'll be your guide and if you should need anything he'll be able to answer any of your questions." Tsunade replied.

"Uhm can you tell me who my guide is?" Yugito asked with confusion.

"OI GRANNY WHY THE FUCK DID Y-!" Naruto shouted before stopping while looking at the person who was in the room.

"**Oh great the perverted cat is here." **

"_OI Yugito isn't a pervert you overgrown plushy!"_

"**I wasn't talking about your mate I was talking about Matatabi, you insolent brat!" **Kurama replied with an angry grunt.

"Brat are you even listening to me?" Tsunade asked with an annoyed expression.

"_Oh Kami, he looks amazing." _Yugito thought to herself.

"**Kitten you need to jump him right now and let everyone know that he belongs to you!" **Matatabi replied while licking her lips like a predator stalking its prey.

"_Later, you perverted neko." _Yugito looked at Naruto with a smile on her face before greeting him.

"Hello, I'm Yugito Nii, it's a pleasure to meet you I hope we can become good friends in the near future." She replied with a smile on her face while extending her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you too Yugito-san. I think the last time we saw each other was at the Chunin exams in Kumo almost three years ago right?" Naruto asked while shaking her hand.

"Ahh yes now I remember you, we still need to settle the score, it did end in a draw but I feel like I won that fight." She smirked with teasing evident in her eyes.

"Haha you think you won that fight? Please you were in your last leg and were struggling to stand up, while I still had the energy and chakra to keep going." Naruto smirked with challenging eyes showing that he wasn't going to back down.

"_Oh Kami take me now Foxy-kun." _Yugito mentally mewled out with a seductive smirk.

"_I'll make sure you punish you Yugi-Chan." _Naruto thought to himself as they both smirked not letting the other get the upper hand.

"_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this decision?" _Tsunade thought to herself while looking at the two blondes in front of her.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, work has been keeping me busy and they have me doing some training here and there so I apologize for that.**

**So we saw Yugito and Naruto acting like they haven't seen each since the Chunin exams. They don't want anyone to know that they're dating since they're worried it would cause problems.**

**Yugito's summoning contract, should it be Saber tooth tigers or Panthers you decided.**

**What should Naruto's ANBU name be?**

**Don't worry we will see some drama between Yugito and Tenten, mostly jealousy.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
